User blog:Geekboy27/All-out Mythical War Tourney Round 1: Scudders vs Metus
Scudders P. Keratosis (User: Lasifer) vs Ancient Fear (User:Dark is Near) Ancient Fear (User: Dark is Near) |-| Ancient Fear= (User Dark is Near) |-| Race= Demon |-| Intro (Written by Dark) The things fled swiftly in the forest to get away from the terrors behind them. The beast looked like a humanoid frog, with a tentacle for a left arm and a claw for the other arm. The other creature looked like a human with a head similar to a crab. It was dressed, oddly, like a soldier in cameo and was carrying a M16A2. The frog thing looked back, only for a fist with a brass knuckle on it to smash into its fce. The blow sent it rocketing towards a tree, while the crab thing scrambled to cover just as three black daggers appeared out of thin air and imbed themselves in the tree. The figure was clad in a suit with black skin with no features wearing a fedora hat. In his hands was what appeared to be a eye with crimson colored center that seemed to always look at the world with a sense of hatred. The eye quickly launched what appeared to be flames in the shape of wolves that pounced on the frog thing, engulfing it in flames and bites. The crab beast opened fire, but the something landed behind him. Turning, he came face to face with something that looked like a beast with alternating patches of fur and flesh. Its head looked like an alligator with crab claws for hands that contained hungry mouths with barbed tentacle tounges. The beasts chest seemed to burst open and a organic harpoon came out and dragged the crab thing into a garbage disposal style mouth that turned it into mulch. Clappping, Metus said "Very good Silos! You are doing better then the Swarm." .... Later Metus and Silos (in the form of a normal solid black pug) were seated over on the edge of a building staring into a portal. Metus soon spoke in his normal, vicious yet oddly kind voice "Silos, which foe are we facing in this tournament? Silos soon morphed into a odd looking Hobo. Metus laughed and said "This should be easy, though we should still be careful as I know from experience who dangerous crazy people can be. If your good, I might let you eat his mount." At that last sentence, Silos turned into a peculiar cylander made of black skin with sharp fanged mouths and blacks eyes all over it. Metus merely laughed, but was mentally considering every other combatant he will have to face in the tournament, and hoped this would be over so he could get back to his amy who has been locked in a stalemate. |-|Appearance= * Is a tall thin humanoid in a suit, with pitch black skin (imagin Slenderman, just with black skin). He also has a fedora hat. He has no hair and his suit can change colors as well as his hat. His blood is also unique, which will be explained later. He can make a trenchcoat appear out of thin air when he wants. Personality |-| Personality= *He dosen't speak, but he displays his personality in actions. He enjoys getting the first strike in a fight. He also enjoys his last stand mentality. Because of this thinking he managed to kill a large group of fully armed knights with his traditional weapons and powers. He is chilling and has no mercy in a fight. Willing to do whatever it takes to win. Has a creepy air about him, never making a single sound, even when in pain. Has a hatred for arrogance, greed, pervertedness, etc. Master of torture, specifically to crotch areas of both genders. Uses rats, ants, sea urchins, barb wire, victims own colons and parts as well as much more during torture. |-| Backstory= *No one knows for sure, but he has written a book about his history. How much of it is true is unknown, but given his hatred for arrogance it is likely mostly true. He started out as a shadow of a lord of the underworld, but some how gained life. He soon led prehistoric animal monsters in a war against other demons for reasons unknown. He made a stand against over 100 fire demon knights with only his basic weapons and powers, and won. He is feared by other demons and monsters. Has been known to do things, such as going to bars with Slenderman (even though neither of them drink and he has a dislike for alchohol) , engaging in bar fights (even going to Las Vegas and ending up fighting 50 drunk patrons with improvised weapons, two demon muscle men with demon pet tiger, and a cannabalistic Mike Tyson styled demon), engaging in debates with The Rake (how they do that is unknown), and various other funny yet odd activities. He has yet to win the wars, but he has created sentient monster species through the DNA of prehistoric minded monsters. He has shown kindness to (human and other) children and all forms of animals. In his area of control, he has those who tortured animal suffer a variety of slow and painful deaths. He is in the human world for a number of reasons. One is to destroy almost all cults (which weakens the more powerful demons who rely on the worship), stopping a cult forming for him (as, while gaining power, has a larger weakness), bringing dead people and monsters back for experimenting, etc. He has been fighting ever since. |-| Important Note= Never gives up and will never, EVER, spare an opponents life regardless of how well they fought. And he will never show mercy or spare the life of the opponents mount as he belives if you rode it into battle then it follows you out of combat as well, i.e. death. However if his mount dies he won't kill himself or allow his foe to kill him as his mount, if killed, is recreated in a room in his underworld kingdom but it cannot return to battle until the foe is dead. |-| Weapons= *Medo (Portuguese for fear). It appears to be a typical saber and about the same length, but it can transform to minor degrees. It can be wavy, straight backed, whip like, etc. The knuckle guard can also disappear (for fancier fighting) or turn into brass knuckles. It typically turns into a thin snake shape and stays up his sleeve wrapped around his right arm, for surprise attacks. *Sentient garrote. Looks like your standard garrote, but the handles can come together to form a knife, one ond can extend to 20 feet and swung around like a kurisgama while the other handle turns into a knife. It can also return to him by slithering like a snake. *Normal stilletto switchblade, a pair of brass knuckles, a Mafia style ice pick as backup. * The Milo knife, Can turn into a gunstock war club, knuckle knife, an Aztec club sword that dosen't get dull, and a shark tooth club. *The Eye of the General. It is the palm sized severed eye of the one whose shadow he comes from. He has complete control over it and it can float and act out his will without being near him. Can shoot razor fanged bat swarms, fire in the shape of animals, dark knives, and much more. *The Malice Shot, pair of gloves that can do a few things. One is creating various sounds in random locations to distract targets, and they can turn into voices and sounds that would most disturb his foe (a abusive father, Commie Abominations, etc.) Can also create more gloves that can punch and create small weapons to aid him while flying around. Can create a max of 20 gloves at a time (not including his own). * The swarm of darkness- A large flock of bats whose wings and teeth are razor eged and can shapeshift into other monstrous forms (usually similar to the te Cthulhu mythos creature known as Hunting Horrors) |-| Magic= *His magic is primarily fear. He loves causing terror in others. He can cause hallucinations, and create dark fogs that only he can see in clearly, giving him a stealth advantage. The fog can only effect an area of 50 meters, but hallucinations are much stronger in there. |-| Mount= *A savage monster known as Silos. A shapshifting beast only limited to Metus imagination. Can turn into anything from a doll to a mountain-sized beast surronded by hurricans and storms. Favorite form is a 50 feet sized beast surrounded by dark storms of red lighting with a dark fleashy body, demonic face missing skin at some places and a hundred dragon heads on each arm (200 total) that breath fire and acid. Its flight form is Tilo, a elephant sized beast with dark wings, a reptile skined body with patches of fur, a humanoid stature, a giant mouth in the stomach, and a iron faced mask that opens up and shoots either fire or a images so horrible that can cause such fear. Can grow a chair on its back for Metus. Again, not limited in its forms. |-| Strengths= *Armored skin providing protection equal to fine plate armor. *Amazing versitility and adaptability. *Pure Experieance of dealing with anything from demons to creepypasta warriors to modenr military, and various odd combat situations. |-| Advantages= *Amazing at magic and can use it indefinatly while using other weapons *Amazing at close quarters combat to the point of killing over a hundred demons one time with is bare hands. |-| Weakness= *Tries to open fights with fear. Tries to balance his use of weapons and powers during fights. Can't personally fly, has on his mount or ranged weapons for flyers or targets he can't reach. Only has two enchanted ranged weapons. Non weapon magic is mostly distraction and illusion based. Scudders P. Keratosis (User: Lasifer) |-| Scudders P. Keratosis= Lasifer (aka. the Doctor) |-| Intro= Scudders walked around the ghetto looking for some booze, when four punks walk up to him. "Hey old man," One of the punks shouts. "Give us your money" "I aint got no money" Scud responds. "Well then, you gonna die." The second punk chuckles. Scudders merely sighs, and pulls out his Dual Crossbnows, and shoots two punks on his far right and left. "What the hell?!" A Punk cries in a panicked tone. One of the Punks run up to Scud with a Switchblade, but Scudders just fires a squid from his hand, and onto the Punk. The Punk screams as his friend runs, but Scudders just tosses his Fire Axe of Fireness through the Punks chest. Scudders walks next to the Punks corpse, and pulls the Axe out of the Punk. Scudders stuffs all of the punks corpses into garbage bags, and put them into his cart. Scudders found another Hobo sleeping in the alley with some booze by his side, and Scudders takes interest in it. Scudders sneaks next to the Hobo and attempts to snag his Booze. Scudders sucessfully takes the Booze, and runs away with it. He notices that the bottle is only half filled, and he then sighs. He gulps it down in one swig, and sits down on the curb. He contemplates his fate in the tournament. "I hope none of these abominations are North KOREAN Abominations" He growls. Sudders heads back to his Mobile Box Home, and feeds the punks to his Armored Killer Squid-Jaguar-Ostrich Hybrid from New Zeland. He lays down in his box, and covers himself with one of the body bags. He closes his eyes, and dreams of him saving the univers from the north Korean Colliation of Abominations. |-| Characteristics *'Race-Human'. Because all other races be lame unless you're an anthromorphic pillow. *'Appearance- '''Wears two pillows duct taped onto his stomach and back, bubble-wrap around his neck, a stainless-steel dog bowl helmet with a Top Hat glued on top, used water goggles, bright red rain boots, quarteroids, a yellow blanky as a cape, and he has a grizzly beard. *'Personality'''- He's a crazy Hobo that thinks his enemies are Commie Abominations crafted in North Korea through scavenging raccoon and possum limbs. *'Backstory-' Scudders P. Keratosis is a Traveling Australian, but prefers to call himself a Hobo, which only he can call himself, others must call him Homeless. He traveled to Brazil where he learned Krav Maga 'cuz I gotta know some Martial Arts somehow. He also hunts down North Korean Commie Abominations. |-| Weaponry= *Explosive Possum Bolas- Bolas with three Possum heads attached, filled to the brim with explosives. *Fire Axe of Fireness- A Fire Axe that is on Fire. *Hellfire Gauntlets of Beelzebub- Spiked Gauntlets of Fire given to Scudders by Beelzebub himself. *Needle-Potion of Uberstrongeliensz- A Needle that once injected gives enhanced Strength and Speed to Scudders. *Heat-Seeking Stickeh-Chickens- Once thrown, These Chickens target Scudder's opponent, and on hit, stick to them and explode after several seconds. *Duel Pistol-Crossbows- Simple duel pistol-crossbows. *Incendiary Kiwi Grenades- Kiwis, filled with Incendiary shizz, and explode and catch things on fire, acting like a frag grenade, but with more fruit flavor and fire. *Cannon-Ball Firing Top Hat- A Top Hat that fires cannon balls. *1.21 Jiggawatt Electric Piranha Gun- A device that fires electrified man-eating Piranhas! Can be charged up for more electrified pirhana-ness! *Hand-Held Man-O-War Launcher- A Hand-Held Grenade launcher that fires deadly electrified Jellyfish. '|-| Magic=' *'Squidmancy:' Sends out Killer Blood-Sucking Mini-Squids from Hobo's palms. *Urikinesis: The Manipulation of piss, taught to him by grand master Leo. '|-| Mount=' *Armored Killer Squid-Jaguar-Ostrich Hybrid from New Zealand '|-| Strengths=' *Strong, Fast, Durable '|-| Weaknesses=' *He's really crazy. Arenas *'The Brothel:' Seems fitting that a few of the warriors could be found here. An enemy can be waiting for his foe to be caught off-guard and then strike. This is a close combat area though, making manuverability a challenge. *'The Docks:' Out on the fishing docks on the edge of town, fisherman and bandits alike roam the water's edge. Loose nets, fish baskets, and the like litter the docks while stands selling goods and the tables that fisherman use to gut and clean their fish line the shore. *'The Pub:' A little obvious...bit too much ale gives a man the courage to do the stupid. Warrriors may or may not be drunk. Bottles are an easy weapon to use and there are plenty of tables to be thrown into. Battle (Battleground: The Pub) Ancient Fear waded in the shadows, the setting is night, and the only light source comes from a Pub. Ancient Fear hears that his foe in this tournament is currently in said Pub. Ancient Fear wades over to the Pub, preparing to face the insane human. "Listen buddy, just give me my freaking ale! Alright?" Scudders exclaims at the Pub owner. "Yeah, right. Get out of here mister!" The Pub owner shoots back. Ancient Fear walks in, and looks around in this new battleground. Several fires light up the Pub, and Fear quickly listens to the people laughing, and talking to eachother. Sudenly, the Pub goes quiet, as everyone takes notice of the Demon. The only one who could be heard talking is Scudders. "Yeah buddy? Well guess what?" Scudders pulls out his Fire Axe of Fireness and holds it close to the owners head. "Now, give me more ale, or else your head will be used to make wine!" Scudders notices the silence and he looks behind him. He sees the demon is several feet behind him. The demon adjusts his tie, and just stares at Scudders. Everyone in the Pub watches on in interest. "Wow, is it a costume party or somethin' in here?! Jesus H. Chr-" Before he can finish, Fear sends out a Swarm of Darkness. The Bats begins to fly at Scuddrs and they start to claw at him. Scuddes tries to deflect some with his Fire Axe of Fireness. "Alright, let's go then Mr. CIA!" Scudders charges at Fear, attempting to plunge the Axe into the Demon, but Ancient Fear starts to mist the room. Scudders looks around for the demon, but behind him the Demon hits him with a bottle. "You done screwed up now, boy!" Scudders yells, and slices his Fire Axe at the Demon. He almost hits him, but Fear blocks it with his Medo. Scud is stabbed in the shoulder with the Medo, and he stumbles back. Scudders decides to change his weapon to his 1.21 Jiggawatt Electric Pirana Gun. He aims it at Ancient Fears arm, grins and pulls the trigger. A Pirana latches on to Fear's arm, zapping him. Ancient Fear stumbles back, and looks up to see Scudders fire at him with Dual-Pistol Crossbows. Scudders unloads all of the darts at Ancient Fear, which are blocked for the most part by Fear's thick skin. Meetus retaliates by equipping his Milio Knife, which he chose to have it take the shape of a Knuckle Knife, and he punches Scud in the gut. Scud puts his hand to his gut, trying to stop the bleeding. As he does this however, Meetus hits Scudders in the face with his Brass knuckles, lifts Scudders and tosses him into a large Pub barrel, making it's contents spill out. Scudders falls onto the floor, and looks up at Meetus. Meetus pulls out his Medo, preparing to finish Scudders off, but Scudders pulls out a potion from one of his garbage bags. He gulps down the drink, and loud pumping can be heard. Scudders's muscles grow intensingly large, Scudders gets up and let's out a roar. Scudders slams Meetus with his fists. Scudders grabs Meetus, punches him several times, and shoves him into a Pub barrel. Scudders takes Meetus outisde, and tosses him several feet, the Barrel smashing from the fall. Scudders stomps over to Meetus, and lifts him by his shirt. "I like your style, Demon. When I win this thing, you and me, are invading North Korea!" Scudders carries Meetus back to the Pub, sets him on a chair, lifts his arm and yells. "Drinks on me!" Everyone in the Pub cheers. Winner: Scudders P. Keratossis (User: Lasifer) Category:Blog posts